pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyndaquil
Cyndaquil (Japanese: ヒノアラシ Hinoarashi) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Johto region. Biology Physiology Cyndaquil is a small quadrupedal Pokémon that resembles an echidna. They are covered with a flame-resistant fur that is dark blue in color on its back to its head and light yellow on its underside. There are also four red spots of fur on the back that flames can be projected from. A shiny Cyndaquil has yellow fur on its back instead of dark blue. Natural abilities All Cyndaquil have the ability Blaze which will cause its Fire-type attacks to do 150% damage when its health is below 1/3 its max HP. Additionally, when a Cyndaquil is frightened or angry, it can focus its internal energy to produce blazing "spines" of flame from the spots on its back. While it is a quadruped, Cyndaquil is more than capable of maneuvering on two legs. Behavior Cyndaquil are generally timid and not naturally aggressive, and are often seen curled up into a ball for protection. This action leaves its back and special flame-emitting vent fur exposed. When predators and enemies stalk too close, Cyndaquil unleashes a flame from the vents as a deterrent. If provoked further, Cyndaquil will intensify its flames, creating a smokescreen that it uses to confuse its foe, making time to escape. Evolution Cyndaquil evolves into Quilava at level 14 and then into Typhlosion at level 36. Game info Cyndaquil is one of the three starter Pokémon given out to new trainers by Professor Elm in Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver. Cyndaquil is the Fire-type in the tradition of the Grass, Water, and Fire-type starters. In Pokémon Emerald, a Cyndaquil can be received after completing the Hoenn Dex. Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation V= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime Ash's Cyndaquil Cyndaquil has made numerous appearances in the Pokémon anime, mostly as one of Ash's Pokémon during his journey in Johto. His Cyndaquil often shown as very shy and relaxed, sometimes sleeping. When Ash first caught it, it needed time to warm up and use Flamethrower, but with some training, it became capable of using its Flamethrower whenever it wanted. It also possessed incredible dodging capabilities, able to wear opponents down by simply evading long series of attacks over an extended period of time. Cyndaquil is currently at Professor Oak's lab since Ash decided to make a fresh start when going to Hoenn, leaving all of his Pokémon, except Pikachu, with Professor Oak. In Pokémon episode 650, Ash called Prof. Oak for all his Pokémon from Oak's Lab (leaving behind only Tauros, Sceptile, and Swellow). When he found all his Pokémon (which was because of an earlier attempt of Team Rocket trying to steal all of Ash's Pokémon causing an explosion to scatter them around the League Dome), Team Rocket tried stealing his Pokémon again. Ash's Cyndaquil was nearly caught by them, but then evolved into a Quilava and thus saved all the Pokémon. Dawn's Cyndaquil Dawn received her Cyndaquil as an egg after she defeated Lyra's Chikorita with her Piplup. In a special focusing around Dawn, it evolved into Quilava while battling a bunch of Ariados, including their "shiny" leader. Trivia Cyndaquil is the only Fire-type Starter Pokémon to be pure Fire throughout all its evolution. Origins Cyndaquil is modeled after a echidna. It also shows inspiration from a shrew. Gallery 155Cyndaquil_OS_anime.png 155Cyndaquil_OS_anime_2.png 155Cyndaquil_Dream.png 155Cyndaquil_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 155Cyndaquil_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 155Cyndaquil_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 155Cyndaquil_Pokémon_Super_Mystery_Dungeon.png 155Cyndaquil_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg 155Cyndaquil_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Cyndaquil-GO.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon